


Come Fly With Me

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [41]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Steve asks for Tony to take him flying.





	Come Fly With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I figure that with all the Harry/Draco and James/Q ficlets I'm writing, some variety won't go amiss. Therefore I'm writing my cap-ironman bingo line in December and making them December themed. Enjoy; this is prompt 1 in the middle line of my [bingo card](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/alafaye/10566570/146332/146332_900.png). This is for the photo prompt of Steve and Tony in the skies.

"Are you sure about this?" Tony asked as his suit formed around him.

"Sure I'm sure," Steve said with a wink. He watched with warm eyes as Tony was suited up. Soon Tony was going to work up the courage to ask if Steve had a thing for the suit, but tonight was not the time.

Tonight was for flying.

Tony wasn't nervous exactly -- he'd had passengers before. He'd flown with them in snow before. But tonight was the first night he was flying with Steve. He wasn't sure how they hadn't managed to do this before except for the fact that it usually was Steve on the ground as their heavy hitter there. Tony didn't often have a chance to rescue Steve or drop him at another location. And as for flying for pleasure, well, Tony was surprised at himself for not thinking it could be the perfect date.

Except for the fact that Steve still had a lingering fear of flying. This was why he was nervous. What would he have to do if Steve needed to get to ground and fast?

"Come on, Tony," Steve whined. "Hurry up."

Tony sighed inside the suit and did a flight check. When everything came back green, he nodded and Steve grinned. He wrapped his arms around Tony, tight enough to not fall but not tight enough to damage the suit. With a deep breath, Tony left the landing pad and took them up, higher than the building. Steve let out a whooping cheer, laughing.

"Yeah?" Tony asked with a grin slowly forming on his face.

"The city looks amazing up here," Steve yelled, struggling to be heard over the wind. "So different from looking through a window."

Tony considered a flight path and began looping through Manhattan, past the park; over the boroughs and edging close to New Jersey. Steve laughed sometimes, caught up in the rush, and sometimes calling out what he liked -- or not in some cases, being a true New Yorker.

It was a beautiful place. A testament to man's ability to climb higher and his innovation. A witness to the toughness and gentleness of a city that would stare into the face of an alien and laugh. 

He brought them over to Central Park and found a nice view of the Christmas tree. Steve climbed off, breathing hard and face red. He'd kept his helmet on -- they both figured that his suit would be his best protection for the speeds and temperature -- which might've been the only reason his hair wasn't a complete disaster, too. Tony found he liked that; better he was the only one who got to see Steve with mussed hair and cheeks flush from pleasure.

Steve tapped Tony's helmet. "Up."

Tony flipped the face plate up and Steve lifted his eyebrows. Tony rolled his eyes and took the helmet off completely. "Yes?"

Steve grinned and cupped Tony's cheeks to kiss him, hard and deep. Tony was the one breathing hard after that, not that he minded.

"Thank you," Steve said. "It was great."

Tony laughed. "Any time you want, soldier. Any time."


End file.
